


Into The Wind

by upto-nothing (sydendless)



Series: Wade Wilson once again [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Sequel, over again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydendless/pseuds/upto-nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being cured of immortality by The Avengers and other gathered heroes, Wade Wilson has returned to being 16 year old boy. Now the heroes have to choose what to do with the emotionally scarred teen. Sometimes you need a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! This is the first ending of the Wade Wilson Once Again Series and wile this can stand alone and you don't need to read the previous part it is recommended for the full experience. This story is currently not bated. There will be mistakes and I will try my best to fix them when ever I see them. Thank you.

Wade opens his eyes slowly but they don't seem to focus. He takes the normal inventory on himself. He doesn't feel the now normal prick of needles on his body. The doctors must not have started yet for today. He feels no resistance when he tries to move his hand. Not tied down. OK so he must have been moved back into the cells with the others. That's odd they haven't put him with the others for a long time. The room is bright. That doesn't happen. Finally his eyes seem to adjust slightly. The others in the room are standing. No. None of the other 'patients' just stand around unless the doctors make them. No. These aren't the others. They can't be. To tall. He realizes he's on a gurney. Oh god. This must be something new. No. He can't handle any more. Please no more. 

One of the doctors move foreword, no No NO NO NO "NO.", He throws himself of the gurney falling to the floor in the processes. The Doctor moves foreword. He races to the corner of the room vision still not cooperating this time because of tears. He makes himself as small as possible. He faces the corner trying to hide in a ball. He uses his back like a barrier that they'd have to maneuver around to get to the parts they could easily grab to force him out of the slightly safe place.

He isn't tempted to look. He's learned not to the hard way over and over again. Hopefully this time they'll knock him out before they do anything. Resistance never works but maybe... Maybe if he tries hard enough they'll let him die this time. Maybe then he can escape this hell. There's a noise behind him and he whimpers and holds his limbs in tighter to his body. "Please no-PLEASE NO MORE. NO MORE PLEASE. LET ME DIE. PLEASE LET ME DIE. NO MORE. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.-", He's shaking now. He feels a sharp pinch 'Needle.' He thinks vaguely before darkness overwhelms him again.

 

He wakes up to a voice calling out, "Wade?", Who? "Wade?", Oh it's been a long time since he's been called that. He's been a number for what feels like years. A number or 'the winner of the Death pool'. When he opens his eyes and the world focuses he sees people, a lot of people looking at him. Most of them are adults. This must be part of a new experiment again. The doctors aren't wearing lab outfits this time. He's to tired to move or else he would be in the corner again. "Wade my name is Bruce Banner. Can you here me?", Why Should he answer? It never helps. "Wade? We got everyone out of The Hospice. We Need You To Answer so we can help everyone.", Not Possible. The doctors would never let them go. "LIAR.". They frown. "Wade we aren't trying to fool you your safe now.", he's to tired to argue and even if he did, theirs no reason.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The heroes gather once again in the observation room. The group held a somber mood as they tried to think of something to say. What happened had been completely unexpected. Deadpool has always been so... vocal. So Alive. Not. Not like that. The cure had made defiantly reverted Wade to Before his time as Deadpool but ... somehow even after everything they had seen a broken small sad Wade wasn't what they expected. Wolverine is the first to gather the thoughts to speak. Knowing professor X had tried to look Into Wades mind as soon as he woke, he asks, "Did you get anything out of the kid?". Professor Xavier nods, "I'm.... not sure how to word it. I can see bits and peaces. it's like there are parts of him that were worn away by years of abuse. The parts that aren't damaged are afraid and are focused equally on dying and staying alive.", Spiderman asks whats on everyone's mind, "Do you think we can help somehow? Is this what happened to the others?".

The others from hospice were all in similar conditions when found. Wade was the best chance they had for finding out what to do with the group of abused children. The Professor seems to hesitate "I think that over time some of the damage can be healed.", Sighs of relief ran through the crowd. "However from what I've found in Wade's mind its possible that none of the children will be able to survive much longer. The Hospice was partly just what the name says a place for the dying to be kept. Not a single one of the children are OK with doctors and associate pain with medical supplies. Keeping them alive will be Difficult. Should they survive the slim odds, the children might be able to go up for Adoption", Cyclopes lets his thoughts be known "Maybe it's better if someone like Wade dies.", Bruce lets out an angry noise, "Do you not remember what I said earlier? You are in no place to pick and choose who get's a second chance.", The Captain takes the opportunity to defuse to argument, "That's enough. We are all going to figure this out calmly. Weather we like it or not this has to be done and we can find out what happens with this latter OK?", the announcement is met with silence for a moment before the room erupts in noise. The next few hours were a buzz with planing and arguments.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bruce Banner sits in his usual both in the quiet downtown coffee shop. The shop had become a favorite spot for heroes For the past seven years but today he came alone. "Hello Mr. Banner would you like the usual again today?", Bruce looks at his waiter, a twenty six year old, blond Gray-blue eyed man. "Yes I think I will.", The man smiles and goes to place the order. Bruce smiles. Some second chances like his continue with a bang, but some continue and leave all evidence scattered in the wind.


	2. To continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so due to popular demand! we have a new chapter! Sorry for the wait school is varry hectic.

Bruce makes his way across town with his brand new to go cup in hand. When he reaches the large silver building that looks just like any other avengers base he enters and quickly conforms to the security checks necessary to continue. He is used to this by now but that dose not mean that he has stopped being mildly annoyed when they check his drink for anything that could be slightly harmful. He simply allows it knowing that it is a necessary evil in this case. He navigates the halls with practiced ease and walks briskly to his destination. It's been two years since the hospice was taken down.

The months that fallowed the incident were at the least, hectic and at the most, soul shattering. Vary few of the children from the hospice had managed to survive. Most died due to pre-existing conditions or complications of injuries within the first few months. Those who had remained were all traumatized and scarred. Finding a way to properly treat the children had been no easy task and it had taken months of horrific trial and error to find a non-panic inducing way to heal them. there were some that had been in hospice for a relatively short amount of time had, in a way, bounced back a lot faster. When he finally reaches his destination he smiles and open's the door with a calm that rarely ever fallows him.

Two years have done wonders for the now eighteen year old. In appearance he still shows the same blond hair and hazel eyes but to say he is unchanged would be a blatant lie. The Wade that stands in front of Bruce Banner Looks healthier and hesitantly happy. He is no longer the emaciated, near skin and bones child he was before. His cancer was thankfully in remission and his bill of health was largely clean. It had taken nearly a year to convince him that he was no longer being held captive and four months more for Wade to begin to speak without flinching, ready to be hit. Four months after that to crack a smile. Three months after that and he is now able to hold some conversation with select people without any panic. Bruce visits him weekly and is always happily surprised when he is greeted with a smile only a moment after opening the door. "Hello Mr.Banner!" Wade greats happily as Bruce walks further inside.

"Hello Wade!" he takes a seat across from the blond. Wade's room is small and only really contains the necessities. There is a bed in the corner, a table with two chairs in the center, a desk and a whiteboard on opposite walls, and various books on a shelf next to the desk. Wade keeps the room spotless to the point of absurdity with the books carefully ordered and the bed made in a way a drill Sargent or nurse would be proud of. The chairs are always in the vary center of the side they are on and the whiteboard and desk are left unmarked if not in use. At first this had worried Bruce but when he spoke his concerns that this may be a problem considering there was no evidence of Wade acting like this before he was reassured quickly that this was a mechanism Wade is using to deal with the stress of the past nonviolently. 

"Do you have any stories for me today?" Wade always excited to hear about any of the hero's adventures. He may be older now but was robbed of his childhood and seeing something as freeing as a smile cross Wades face is something that will forever be a joy. Bruce regales him with the stories of this weeks adventures as the hulk and various other things like scientific discoveries and talk of things as mundane as the weather wile Wade listens happily. He had been alone in a way few would ever know and treated in a way no one ever should be and these conversations .... acting as if he was normal ... as if nothing was wrong, they mean the world to the now eighteen year old. Wade is easy to talk to and slowly one by one he has won friendships with most of the Avengers. 

Bruce visited each week without fail since the beginning. Slowly after wade had begun to speak other heroes decided to visit. The first friend Wade had made other then Bruce had, surprisingly, been Tony Stark. Bruce had asked him to join one of the visits in hopes of getting Wade some outside interaction. At first Tony had been unsure of what to do and had drawn into a file containing his work that he had smuggled in without permission. Just as Bruce was going to call it a day and reevaluate who he brought Tony made a grumbling noise seemingly unable to find the solution to a insanely complicated problem in his head. Wade had in response asked if he could see the problem. Tony handed it over easily knowing the answer would take Jarvis about a minuet to find and figuring that he couldn't make it any worse. He was surprised when Wade had the correct solution and chemical compound just before Jarvis. That was the day they found out Wade had highly advanced intelligence as one part of his ability's. Since that day Wade had been promised a place in Stark industry's as soon as he is cleared to work. 

After that it was only a matter of time before he made more friends. Wade had bonded with Steve Rogers over their time gap issues and figuring out how to use a Stark phone. He bonded with Hawkeye over his curiosity about sine language. Although he stayed clear of both Natasha and Thor, for some reason Thor had decided that they were the best of friends and Natasha has taken an interest in taking him shopping. Most of the other heroes stay clear with the exception of Spiderman and Wolverine. Peter has become a good friend and often embellishes story's about his hero life wile Wade agrees that "That's awesome!" and talks in return about high-level science and math. Logan's visits were filled with awkward confusion and hesitance but they had eventually become each others confidants. 

Wade was slowly moving on a track to health and Bruce had been persistent and helpful threw it all. The caretakers had decided that it was now time to let the last of the survivors start to move on. They had decided to let The one who was there for him since the beginning do the honors, "Wade the caretakers gave me permission to take you out of here to get some fresh air. Do you think you'd be ok with coming with me to get my coffee tomorrow?". It was a first step. The first of many. "Really? I'm allowed to go? Yes!!!!". he was one step closer to safety. The shield agency has taken grate care in making sure no one will be able to find any of the children or wade. Everyone is now on high alert and is taking down entire branches of the X project at a time. Soon there will be no more weapon X. The remaining children have been scattered and saved. Deadpool is now a thing of the past. Weather good or bad or whatever he was, he helped the children and the reason he was made is gone. Now like the children Deadpool is gone into the wind never to be found or hurt by anyone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It took me forever to get this part out I may revisit this later and fix things or if you want expand the story to include the time skip instead of using a time skip. That be warned will also take forever. The next ending is up already and I hope to get another started soon! (but I don't know because I have no free time.) Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST ENDING. 
> 
> The next ending will be out in time.


End file.
